Second Chances
by darkgoddess08
Summary: Vegeta goes too far one night and Bulma has left. while asleep a spirit comes to him and shows Vegeta what he has done to Bulma, but in the end will he be given a second chance, or will he not care at all? R&R rated M until further notice
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.: Okay this is an idea that has beed playing in my head for a few weeks now and I finally got enough initiative to start it, with the help of my friend Jennae Cookae! hope you all love it! please read and review... **_

_Second Chances_

It was four in the morning in West City. Not many people were out and about at this hour. One individual

however was a cause of interest. Vegeta prince of the Saiyans rolled out of bed as his internal alarm clock

rang telling him it was time to train.

Getting up he dressed in his normal training gear consisting of: as tight pair of black training pants

complements of Bulma's creative boardness and he went without the shirt today knowing he would only

throw it off within the hour. Looking back to the bed he gazed upon the sleeping form of his wife, Bulma. He

didn't know why, but lately she has been more distant than usual. Sighing he headed to the door not

wanting to waste any more time on useless subjects such as the woman.

It was around eight when he emerged from his tough training to get his breakfast. Walking into the

house he was not surprised to see the woman in the kitchen standing over the stove working away on his

breakfast, he smirked. Oh how he loved it when she made his breakfast in nothing more than an oversized t-

shirt.

What did surprise him however was the fact that his son, Trunks, was nowhere to be found. "Woman

where is the brat?" he demanded more than questioned. Spinning around Bulma glared at him, "he went to

Goku and Chi-Chi's house last night, but you wouldn't know that would you? Since you're always too busy

training!" She shouted at him before turning back to the stove to finish the meal.

Confusion lit up in Vegeta's eyes, did he miss something? "What's wrong with you?" he asked in an

annoyed voice. This seemed to make Bulma all the more angry, "what's wrong? You ask?_ What's wrong!_ I'll tell

you what's wrong you are wrong why you always have to leave so early in the god damn morning to train is

way beyond my comprehension!" was what she shouted into his sensitive ears.

Growling he glared at his wife, how dare she yell at him for training! He did it for her and his son, "I have

to train woman!" he yelled back at the impossible woman. "Well Vegeta is it too much to ask for me to be

able to wake up in my husband's arms every now and then? We are in a peaceful time right now" she stated

more lowly than before a speck of sadness showing on her face and her voice cracked a bit. Not that Vegeta

noticed this at all.

Glaring harder at the woman his voice became calmer also, "even during peaceful times I must train you

never know when something will happen and we need to be ready for anything" he spoke not knowing how

much this was truly hurting Bulma. "What would happen if I was to stop my training and an even more

powerful enemy was to attack? What would be expected to do then woman? Tell me!" he all but screamed in

Bulma's face not seeing the tears well up. Hearing no answer from her Vegeta sat down in his normal chair at

the dining table.

The blue haired beauty just sighed and set the prince's food in front of him and walked out of the room.

Not knowing what else to do and knowing that Vegeta would be going back out to train again after his

morning meal she went up to their room and locked herself inside. Finally she was alone, and she made sure

to enjoy every minute of it as she let all the barriers and walls fall. Tears fell from her eyes in heavy streams

and sobs wracked her petite body. Bulma rested her head against the door feeling the cool oak against her

flushed heated skin was a welcomed sensation. How many days have they had this same argument? Doesn't

he see what this does to her? Or is it that he does but just doesn't care?

Bulma loved Vegeta with all her heart she would die for him, but he was making this so hard on her and

Trunks. He didn't even know that their son was at his best friend's house or that Trunks kept having

nightmares, she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly where a bruise lay hidden her son was quite the kicker.

She gave a small chuckle through her tears and sobs causing her to choke and gag. What's worse is he didn't

even remember that today was her birthday.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day she lifted herself to stand on her feet with her

head held high she made her way to the shower to wash away all the bitterness and sadness she felt, it was

going to give her wrinkles. Starting up the water she stripped down until she was in nothing aside from her

own skin. Her aqua blue hair was a mess and her big sapphire eyes were blood shot. Stepping into the hot

shower Bulma let the water fall down upon her aching muscles smoothing out all the knots. Quickly washing

and conditioning her hair Bulma hopped out of the warm shower deciding that she was going out and

treating herself to a wonderful birthday. Smiling to herself she dressed to impress in a short dark jean mini

skirt and a small red tank. Throwing on some long black and red socks that stopped just above her knees she

slipped into her black stiletto boots. Blow drying her hair she only put in two sapphire incrusted clips to hold

her bangs out of her face. She put on light makeup and a shiny strawberry flavored lip gloss. Finally feeling

ready to go she grabbed her purse and her favorite capsule bike.

Walking down the hall Bulma jumped down the stairs too excited to take her time. Practically running to

the front door like she was a teenager again she nearly trampled over Trunks who was making his way into

the yellow dome house. "Oh hi Mom, wow! Your looking really pretty, oh happy birthday!" Trunks said with a

wide smile on his face as he gave her a tight squeeze before running off to his room. Smiling after her son

Bulma made it out of the door there she threw her capsule then hopped on her bike and took off into town

leaving it up to the bots to make the boys' lunch. Today was her day and she was going to make sure that

she made it the best one yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping in front of the most expensive beauty salon in West City, Bulma capsulized her bike and threw it in her purse. Walking into the salon she was immediately ushered to a chair and a tall man with dyed platinum blonde hair walked up behind her. "Oh darling you just have the most beautiful blue hair, is it natural?" he ask in a high voice that could only mean he swings any way but straight (A.N.: no offense to any gay people out there, I'm not a homo- phobic. Most of my friends are gay). "Ha ha yep I am all natural, my name is Bulma Briefs, what's your name?" Bulma asked happily as she smiled warmly at the stylist. Laughing a bit, the male stylist smiled back to the blue haired beauty, "my name is Michael, and what can I do for you today Bulma?" he answered starting to play with Bulma's shoulder length hair. "Uh just give me the works, it's my birthday and I'm looking to impress the best, best being my husband and son." She said sitting back and closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of being pampered.

Michael's eyes widened a bit, "oh my gosh, your married _and_ you have a son? Wow you look real good for having a kid. Plus you don't look a day over twenty, how do you do it?" he practically screamed causing all eyes to fall upon the two. Giving a light care free chuckle Bulma began to tell the tale of her perfect figure and the flawless skin she wore proudly.

Walking out of the salon three hours and $245 later, Bulma decided to forgo the bike and just walk around the town. Looking as good as she did right now she just have to show off her excellent looks! She chose to do some window shopping before she went to lunch. Strolling leisurely down the side walk she gazed at a top here and a dress there, and buying a pair of shoes every now and then. All in all she spent up to $500 and that's just a rough estimate. Stopping in front of a large window mirror, Bulma admired Michael's work; her shoulder length hair was left down, but instead if her blue tresses being straight elegant curls framed her heart- shaped face, her pins still in the same place holding her bangs, and her makeup was changed also her eye lids were brushed lightly with a beautiful cerulean glitter and on her lips was a clear lip gloss over a burgundy lip stick.

Giving a wink to herself, Bulma walked further up and entered her favorite place to grab lunch. After eating a well deserved lunch and a piece of complementary birthday cake Bulma was out and about again tearing up the town with her stiletto boots and blue jean mini. A while later Bulma had almost filled a whole storage capsule with all sorts of goodies she decided to go to her favorite club. It's been so long since she last went, and she was in the mood to dance. With a huge smile adorning her face Bulma began the walk down town to the club, "oh its ladies night too I get in for free" she stated contentedly.

Reaching the club she was surprised to see the line was all the way down the block, but her smile never faltered. She moved her way to the front of the line and when she saw that it was her favorite bouncer Maru that was at the door her smile turned evil. "Hey Maru, What's been going on!" she asked stepping up to the bulky man guarding the door. Looking down to the blue haired beauty he gave a wide smile, "hellos again miss Bulma, not much without you here. Are you scoping out a new boyfriend again?" Maru asked kindly letting her through the velvet rope, "nope I'm married now, have been for about eight years I have a son too his name is trunks" Bulma answered back to the man before walking into the club leaving behind a bewildered Maru.

Making her way through the crowd Bulma headed to the bar first. It has been so long since she went shopping that today took a lot out of her. She needed a drink, nothing alcoholic but a soda will do nicely for her parched throat. Placing her order for a diet coke Bulma spotted a weird looking man staring at her. A few minutes pass and the man was still giving her this weird look, it was really making her uncomfortable. Finally having enough of it she walked away leaving her drink on the bar, and walking to the other side of the club she exited.

About two blocks from the club she noticed that the man from the club was following her, "jeez doesn't this guy take a hint?" she whispered harshly to herself. Walking faster she tried to lose the freaky man following her, but it seemed that he was persistent. Annoyance lighting her face Bulma swung around to face the guy, "hey you why the hell are you following me, leave me alone you loser!" she yelled at him with an annoyed face eyes filled with fiery anger. The guy stopped and just stared at her then a grin came to his face, it wasn't a normal grin, and that's what scared her. Turning around she began to run as fast as she could in those damn heels she just _had _to wear.

Walking into the yellow dome house that she called home Bulma moved slowly and quietly as not to wake anyone. Her breathing had calmed, and all her tears were dried only leaving tear steaks down her cheeks. Looking around she noticed that it was almost eleven, 'everyone must be asleep' she thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs. Moving down the hall she passed by her room and kept going until she was face to face with the cracked open door that belonged to her son. Peeking in she saw that Trunks was fast asleep, a small motherly smile appeared on her face as she gazed at her sleeping son. Backing away from the door she turned to go to her own room, but didn't get too far as she was met with a wall of hard muscle. Jumping about a foot into the air Bulma looked up to meet the angry gaze of her husband, "where the hell have you been woman?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: thank you for the good reviews! it took me a bit to figure out how to word this chapter, but I finally got it. Enjoy!**_

_Second Chances Chapter 3_

_Backing away from the door she turned to go to her own room, but didn't get too far as she was met with a wall of hard muscle. Jumping about a foot into the air Bulma looked up to meet the angry gaze of her husband, "where the hell have you been woman?"_

Taking a step back Bulma kept eye contact with the angry prince. She could tell he was beyond mad, but why was he mad at her? Deciding to voice her thoughts, "why are you mad at me, Vegeta? I haven't done anything wrong." Bulma asked confused. Her innocent statement did nothing but infuriate the prince more so than he already was, "woman look at you! You're dressed like some kind of whore!" Vegeta yelled at her. Bulma was taken aback; did she really look like a whore? She was taken from her thoughts as she heard movement coming from inside the room behind her, "Vegeta let's go to our room I don't want Trunks waking up" Bulma said as she pushed past the hard form that was Vegeta. Rolling his eyes Vegeta followed her to their room to continue this argument in privet.

Once the door was shut all hell broke loose, "so woman tell me where you were, who you were with and why you left me and the boy to eat that shit your mother calls food!" Vegeta yelled in her face. Bulma stood her ground and glared at her husband, "well I went to the salon and got my hair done and I went shopping. Then I went to lunch did some more shopping and finally I went to the club and came home! Are you happy now Vegeta I told you what I did today. What did you do? Oh wait! I already know; you trained all day after breakfast until about nine then you came in and ate your dinner then you trained some more until you felt me come home. Am I right Vegeta?" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. Vegeta was a little unnerved, how is it that the woman knew that? Was he so predictable? The thought made him furious again. "Woman you would do well to refrain from talking to me in such a manner" he spoke in a deadly calm voice. Vegeta was reaching his limit of patience, but Bulma didn't notice this as she kept yelling into his ears.

"What are you going to do if I don't stop, hit me? I doubt that Vegeta I'm not scared of you!" she yelled making him wince a little at the high pitch she was using. Bulma continued to yell at Vegeta and soon he just tuned her out and looked at her; her hair was beautifully done, and her makeup wasn't clumped on her face like usual. She was beautiful. Vegeta thought of just giving up the fight and taking her, his woman. That was the only thought in his mind that is until he caught her smell in his nose. Smelling again he got a stronger dose, it wasn't the sweet lilac and vanilla that was his woman, no it was a males scent and not his own. She had been with another male! That pushed all thought and reasoning from his mind. All he felt was rage, and the object of his rage stood before him.

Closing the gap between them Vegeta grabbed Bulma roughly by her arms dragging her up to look him straight in the eyes, "who was it?" he questioned lowly. Seeing the confusion light in her sapphire eyes only fueled his rage, "answer me! Who was the low life scum bag that you let touch you!" Vegeta screamed at her causing her to flinch. Her eyes widened as she knew who he was talking about, the stalker guy. She shuddered at the thought of him and tears welled in her eyes at the memory. Unbeknownst to Bulma she had just given Vegeta the wrong impression. Throwing her away from him Vegeta looked down at Bulma's crumpled form and sneered, "you disgust me you filthy whore" he growled out watching as she looked up shocked at what he just said. "Vegeta it's not like that it-"she was cut off by a harsh slap to her cheek sending her hurdling into the far wall to the right of the room.

Looking up her jaw felt like it had been shattered, did Vegeta really just slap her? She turned to him. Vegeta's eyes were a bit wider than normal as he was just as shocked as she was, but then he sneered at her again and walked out of the room leaving the woman to her thoughts. Bulma stared at the now empty door way she couldn't believe it! Did Vegeta actually just hit her? Yes, yes he did. The tears that were so precisely held back up until that moment fell in silent trails of sorrow and hurt, 'how could he do that to me?' Bulma thought to herself wiping the tears from her flushed face in shame. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I can't take anymore. I'm leaving" she whispered to the spot where he once stood. Standing on her feet Bulma began to move around the room packing what was necessary.

On the other side of the compound Vegeta was crawling into a guest bed to sleep for the night. He knew that he should apologize for hitting her, but she just made him so mad. She had the scent of another on her and she provoked his anger. 'Whatever I'll just apologize tomorrow and let her explain.' Was his final thought as he drifted off into a restless sleep not knowing what he was about to experience.

Back with Bulma, all of her packing was done now all she had to do was get Trunks ready to go. There was no way she was leaving without her son though she was going to leave him at Goku and Chi-Chi's house for a bit while she went to clear her head. Though she knew Trunks wouldn't mind. So moving swiftly and quietly as possible she crept into his room and shook him awake, "Trunks wake up sweetie" she whispered into his ear. He woke with a groan and looked at his mother in confusion, "mom what are you doing, what happened to your face?" he asked in alarm at seeing his mother's face a deep purple color as the bruise from Vegeta's hit was already settling in. "nothing honey now get up and pack some of your things you're going to stay with Goten for a while okay?" she asked soothingly as she stroked his hair. With a nod of his had Trunks proceeded to pack his belongings with a huge smile on his face.

Pulling up to the small mountain home Bulma felt guilty for having to wake up the sleeping family, but she needed them to take Trunks and she knew she could count on them. So walking up the little walk path to the front door she looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms and smiled gently placing a kiss on his forehead, "I love you Trunks" she whispered then as best she could knocked on the door while balancing her son in one arm. After a minute of waiting a light was turned on in the Son house and the door was open to reveal a very sleepy looking Goku and Chi-Chi, "sorry about this guys but can you please watch Trunks for a few days?" Bulma asked pleadingly. Chi-Chi was the one to speak, "sure Bulma we would be happy to but wh-"but she cut herself off as took in the sight of the massive bruise on her cheek. "Bulma what happened!" Chi-Chi whisper screamed causing Goku to look to where his wife's gaze laid, his own onyx eye widened as they took in the sight then they narrowed in anger. "Bulma who did that to you?" he asked in a serious voice that didn't suit him at all, "well Vegeta and I got into a fight and-"she was cut off by Goku's harsh glare. "Vegeta did that to you? Here take Trunks Chi-Chi I have to go take care of something" he spoke handing the still sleeping child to his wife and prepared to use his instant transmission. "NO! You can't he didn't mean to I swear. It was just a misunderstanding please don't go Goku." Bulma pleaded tears falling from her blood shot eyes. With a curt nod Goku understood that she was protecting him.

Turning to look at the house one more time Bulma sighed, "I'll see you soon Trunks" and with that said she drove off into the dark night heading to anywhere her air car could take her.

_**A.N.: hope you all liked it. Just a heads up the next chapters are going to be mostly flashbacks, and for those of you who wondered,yes I am putting in what happened the night of this big fight. the creepy stalker guy's fate will be revealed withing the next few chapters! so be patiant please! R&R! ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.: okay here is the fourth chapter. I didn't expect to update so soon, but I jusy coun't stop writting LoL! **_

**_ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonball Z! **

Vegeta's plan on a peaceful sleep was not going to well for him. He was asleep alright, but the tossing and turning told a different story other than peaceful.

_**Vegeta's Dream**_

_He was running, why was he running? What was it that made him, The Prince of the Saiyans run? Where the questions that occupied his thoughts as he continued to run unable to stop. He opened his obsidian eyes to take in the blackness around him, "Where am I?" he asked more to himself than the darkness around him, but it seems it heard his unanswered question. "We are in your mind, Vegeta," a deep voice spoke echoing off invisible walls, "Who the hell are you!" Vegeta demanded angrily. Why was there someone other than him in his own mind? Looking around him he noticed that he finally stopped his running, though appeasing it didn't help the fact that he couldn't see a damn thing even with his enhanced eyes. A laugh sounded from the same voice as before though it sounded strangely familiar, but how could he tell with all the echoes! _

_Suddenly light filled his vision temporarily blinding him, "Ack! What the fuck!" Vegeta semi-yelled. Blinking his eyes rapidly Vegeta tried to adjust to the new lighting in the apparently endless room. The only light was the one shining over his head, the rest of the room was shrouded in the same darkness he was confined in earlier. "Oh come on Vegeta it can't be that bad" the voice from before stated with amusement lining his words, the echoes were gone! Now he knew who's voice that was, "Kakarott! What the hell are you doing in my mind!" Vegeta screamed to the younger Saiyan. Pulling his hand up behind his head in typical Son fashion Goku gave Vegeta a sheepish smile, "Well a long story short I'm your conscience and I'm just face you put onto yours." He said with his famous goofy grin on his child like face. _

_Kami! He was already angry, but no Kakarott had to show up in his head as if he didn't get enough of him in the awakened state of the world! Rolling his eyes at the explanation Vegeta crossed his arms over his muscled chest and glared at Goku. "Well what do you want? Why are you invading my mind?" he asked in barely restrained anger, he may have come to terms with the clown but that didn't mean he could deal with him more than he deemed necessary. The goof ball look on Goku's face faded and was quickly replaced by one of anger and sadness, "Vegeta I'm here because what you did to Bulma was wrong," he said in a serious voice that wasn't meant for _Goku_ the kind hearted Saiyan. Looking at Goku with sharp narrowed eyes Vegeta spoke lowly to get his point across to the stupid clown, "Look Kakarott, what I do to the woman is my business and mine alone so butt out!" he growled._

"_It is my business Vegeta, because I care for Bulma as my first and best friend. What you did was horrible, and you didn't even apologize" Goku said sadly looking into Vegeta's deep onyx eyes with his own; they were so similar yet so different. It was mind boggling to Goku. "Not to mention all the other things you have done" he said again in that sad voice that was wearing on Vegeta's nerves. "What the hell have I done to that woman that could have resulted to you invading my sleep with your stupidness!" Vegeta yelled getting tired of being here not knowing what he has done. "Oh you have done plenty Vegeta, and I'll show you exactly what it was all of it." Goku spoke with finality leaving no room for the prince to argue. Sighing in defeat Vegeta uncrossed his arms, "Fine whatever Kakarott, but after you show me this useless shit leave my head!" he demanded giving Goku a deadly glare. Flinching a bit at the heated glare from Vegeta, Goku turned his back to him, "Let's go we don't have forever" he laughed out. _

_The two saiyans walked for a good half hour. The light followed every step that they took, and it was really starting to tick Vegeta off. You could see the vein pulsing out on his large forehead his eyes narrowed with frustrated anger. Finally Goku stopped in front of what seemed to be a huge projection screen. "This is our first stop Vegeta, are you ready?" Goku said in a serious voice as he looked back to the prince that was still glaring at the ground in place of that cursed light. Looking up at the sound of the clown's voice Vegeta grunted in response and looked to the screen, "Alright but don't say that I didn't warn you. Oh and once you start you can't stop watching not even if you wanted to." Goku spoke quickly hopping that he won't get it too bad. "That's just great you no good third-class clown!" Vegeta yelled._

_He planned on saying more, but the screen lit up to reveal a younger version of Bulma sitting in her bathroom her hair in that ridiculous puffed up style she called a_** perm**_. _

_**On The Screen**_

Bulma just couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! Kami she always knew that she would end up having kids, but she never thought that it would be _this_ early. A bright smile lit up her face making her glow with contentment, and the weird thing about it was that Yamcha wasn't even the father, it was Vegeta. It was about three months prior to this moment now that she had left Yamcha for being the no good sleazy player she always knew he was. After that her eyes were opened to the world of Vegeta, handsome saiyan prince. She had been holding back her attraction for him thinking she wouldn't get anywhere, but then she thought 'Hey I'm Bulma Briefs, heir to Capsule Corporation I can have any man I well please'. After that she put on her sexiest outfit and marched right up to him and kissed him with everything she had. The result was obvious, one thing lead to another and now here she was looking down at the little white stick with a pink plus sign signifying that she was indeed pregnant.

Bulma let out a squeal of delight at the thought of being a mother, 'What is Vegeta going to say?' she thought smile still intact. Deciding that it was time to tell the expecting father of her wonderful news Bulma hopped off of her bathroom counter and made her way out of the door. Moving briskly down the hall she found that Vegeta's door was cracked open, and so she peeked inside. Upon looking in she spotted him sitting on the end of his bed preparing to go back to his afternoon training. Pushing the door open Bulma strutted in like she owned the place, which she did, and moved to stand in front of him. "Vegeta I have something to tell you" she said softly gazing at him with a softness in her eyes that she only used for him.

Looking up at the woman Vegeta sighed lightly, "Can't it wait woman I need to train" he spoke roughly glaring at her not that this deterred Bulma in the least. "No! It can't wait. Vegeta I'm pregnant" she said bluntly as she was not one to beat around the bush. Her smile ever present on her beautiful face she waited for his reaction. She didn't have to wait very long. Eyes shooting up to the woman's Vegeta couldn't detect a lie in her voice or her loving blue eyes. How could this be? He thought with a bit of agitation. It wasn't that he didn't like the fact that she was carrying his child it was just that he hadn't expected it to be so soon. "Can you get rid of it?" he asked in an emotionless voice as he watched her closely.

Shock filled her eyes as her smile faded, but that was soon replaced with anger to cover her sadness at the question that he asked her. It was bouncing around her head repeating again and again, 'Can you get rid of it' Vegeta's voice echoed. "No I can't get rid of him! It's my _baby_ you stupid selfish prince, how could you expect me to take an innocent live? One that I helped to create," she yelled at him then ran from the room careful not to let him see the stray tears that escaped her carefully made dam falling from her saddened sapphire orbs.

She didn't look back as she ran back to her room and locked the door. Falling unto her soft bed she didn't resist the tears any longer "How could he be so insensitive?" she asked between sobs. Soon all her tears were dried and she was left with an uncontrollable depression; she could feel nothing, hear nothing, care for nothing aside from the little life that rested in her womb, and Vegeta as hard as it may be to believe she loved the arrogant prince. Looking up at her ceiling she lost herself in her thoughts looking at the endless white. "Trunks" she whispered almost inaudibly, "That's what your name is my son, Trunks" with that said she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**Screen Turns Off**_

_Vegeta just stared at the screen in disbelief. His eyes were wide and regret flashed through the black depths before confusion set in. Had he really caused her to cry like that? He hadn't meant it that way; he meant if she didn't want the child could she rid herself of the burden. Maybe he should have been more specific when he worded that question of his, 'What did I do to that woman?' his mind whispered for him not knowing just how perfect his question was for the rest of his journey exploring his faults when it came to Bulma. _

_**A.N.: please R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: Sorry for the long, long wait. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to word this particular chapter, but here it is...**_

**_ENJOY!_**

_Goku looked over at Vegeta after the screen went blank. The older Saiyan's face was emotionless there was not one thought showing on his face, Goku frowned at that. Stepping up to the short Prince Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder as a sign of comfort. All this earned was a grunt when Vegeta shrugged his hand off. _

_Vegeta was feeling guilty, why would he be feeling guilty? Was it just because he did that to the woman? He let out a humorless chuckle. Walking a little ways away from Goku he realized that he had no clue where they were going, "Hey! Kakarott, where the hell are we going now?" Vegeta asked warily not exactly sure he wanted to know. _

_The question brought a smile to Goku's child like face, "Ha ha! Vegeta we aren't even close to done so we move this way." He said happily pointing in the direction opposite of the one Vegeta had started down. Amusedly watching as the Saiyan Prince walked past him with his nose in the air, Goku let out a laugh. "Hey Vegeta unless you want to walk for hours you can, but _**I'm**_ using my instant transmission." He said between laughs. _

_Vegeta made his way back over to Goku, glaring at him the whole way then grasped his shoulder. "Let us go Kakarott!"He yelled. With one more bout of laughs Goku put two of his fingers to his forehead, and concentrated. Within ten seconds the place where the two Saiyans once stood was now empty._

_Elsewhere, the Saiyan Prince and Goku landed in front of another blank screen. Goku smiled, and Vegeta glared not being able to turn away from it. "Here we are Vegeta…" Goku started but trailed off as he saw Vegeta staring expectantly at the screen. With a snap of his fingers the screen began to play. _

**On The Screen**

Leaving! Vegeta was leaving, and not just to anywhere. He was leaving planet Earth! How could that stupid idiot Prince even think about that! These were Bulma's thoughts as she watched said stupid idiot Prince as he packed for the journey he would embark on in the deep reaches of space. She looked down to her slightly rounded belly, a sure sign that her baby was growing at a healthy rate.

He shouldn't be leaving, not when she was this far along, albeit she was only four months, but still! Who knew how long it would take for him to become a damn _Super Saiyan_. She knew it was important, but, _'Couldn't he at least wait until after I give birth?'_ she thought angrily with a Vegeta- like scowl on her pretty face.

Deciding to take action, and partly because of her raging hormones, Bulma marched her way up to Vegeta and glared at him. Poking his chest with her pointer finger, "Why in the hell would you leave! And don't give me that shit about becoming a Super Saiyan! I know you can at least wait a little while before you leave… say five more months!" she shouted in his face while holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Looking down at the woman he sighed, "Woman, I must go there is no waiting. Now leave me alone!" he said/yelled while turning away from Bulma to continue his packing.

Bulma just stood there not believing he had the nerve to just say that to her. Her now straightened aqua hair fell to her shoulder blades as the tie came loose. Yet she didn't notice she just stood there staring at Vegeta's back. Finally gathering her thoughts she left the room and crossed to her own still in a semi-state of shock, and sat on her bed. Hearing a loud noise Bulma chocked backed a sob. Oh she knew that noise all too well; it was the space ship's huge engine.

After the noise of the engine disappeared, Bulma lost it. Letting out a strangled scream she jumped up from her bed and grabbed the mattress, and with incredible strength she lifted it and threw it across her vast bedroom. Not stopping there she moved to her bed side table and reached for anything she could get her hands on; which happened to be a very unfortunate $1,000 dollar Victorian lamp and some family pictures. Lifting the lamp in her hands Bulma hurled it at the opposite wall listening to the sound as it crashed and broke into millions of pieces. It seemed to bring her a bit of happiness when she imagined that the wall was actually Vegeta's face. So she grabbed the pictures and did the same as she did with the lamp. Hearing the smashing noise again brought her pleasure. Running over to her dresser she lifted her hand and swept them across the top knocking over all of her expensive perfumes and all her makeup to the ground.

Looking in the mirror she flinched at her reflection; her normally well kept hair was down and matted with sweat and tears. Strands of hair stuck to her flushed face, and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Then a sadistic smile spread across her face, and she reached for the mirror. And with some effort she flung it to the ground laughing and the giant crash and shattering that accompanied the fall of the large mirror. Turning back to the dresser Bulma grabbed the side, and with a heaving breath she pushed it to the ground as well.

Moving to the middle of her room she looked around at the mess. The pleasure she felt was now gone and all there was now was the over bearing sadness. Falling to her knees she let out a loud sob. Putting her head into her hands Bulma cried out to the world, "Why! Why did he leave me!" she screamed then she pulled her knees to her chest while wrapping her arms around her pregnant tummy. In a smaller more fragile voice she whispered, "Why?" looking up to the sky from her window.

**Off The Screen**

_His attention may be freed, but Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off the now blank screen. Now he knew why he was feeling guilty, and yes it was because of the woman, how had he been so blind as to not see what his leaving did to her? He felt a sharp prick in his eyes, and was surprised to find that they were tears. _

_Not being able to think on it any longer the Saiyan Prince turned to the younger man, and gave him a look that said, '_**Say one thing and I'll kill you'**. _Sighing Goku walked over to Vegeta, and giving him a sad look Goku grabbed his shoulder and then they were gone._

_**A.N: Please R&R **_

**_THANK YOU!_**


End file.
